The Daimyo of Wave
by Saint Agustine
Summary: Naruto has chosen to enter a world he is not prepared for the world of feudalism and politics will he survive or will he be consumed by the greed of much greater players. the cover image was created by xShadowRebirthx all credits to its creation go to him
1. leaf's fall, waves rise

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha ga Kure; the birds were singing the sound of the villagers are happily milling about the city below. While young Naruto is getting ready to meet his team for training, he is 4' 8" tall, wearing an atrocious orange, jumpsuit, with hair that looks like it came from the sun and three whisker marks on each side of his face. Right now he is about to eat his very hot instant noodles just as he is about to take his first bite. I Shunshin into the apartment right behind him. " Uzumaki, Naruto lady Hokage has summoned you and your team to report to her office," the rabbit-themed masked Anbu commanded. Subtly taking pleasure in seeing him fail around and drop his cup of noodles and chopsticks that will teach him to prank the Anbu headquarters. "can I eat first at least." " no there is no time, but your floor seems to enjoy your food very much." after mumbling a small complaint and an affirmative I left to go back on patrol around the city.

After mourning my glorious ramen, I head the village center to meet Tsunade-Babaa I see the villagers move around me like a plague some glare some shrink in on themselves and discreetly try to go to a different street. It makes me wonder how much more I will need to do to be accepted by the village. I saved the princess of snow for kami's sake; I helped return the legendary Sannin Tsunade to Konoha, but, I am still treated as a demon by the general populous and the village fool by the ninja of this village. This probably the reason I have not been promoted after the sand-sound invasion during the Chunin exams, but let's face it I am too good at wearing the fools mask. To prevent the villagers from becoming worried about his "supposed awakening" and now I am in too deep if I start acting as Sarutobi-Jiji taught me I would raise suspicion in both the villagers and the ninja. So regrettably I am stuck as I am in the present. As I was lost in my thoughts, I did not realize I was at the Hokage's tower.

I did notice that there is a squadron of samurai. with the characters for wave country. It brings a smile to my face as I walk by them to see that wave country is prospering. Even after the tyranny of Gato, I do hope that Tazuna and his daughter and grandson are doing well.

What Naruto did not notice as he moved by to quickly the samurai bowed slightly to him. One of the foot soldiers walked over to ask his lieutenant a question "sir is that the hero of Wave." he simply replied with an affirmative. "should we not alert him of his position." the young soldier questioned "no it is not our duty that is the responsibility of regent Tazuna." the lieutenant replied.

when Naruto walked by the receptionist, she said: "ahh naruto nice to see you your team is already in the Hokages office; please go in." Naruto thanked the receptionist and went to enter the office when he opened the office door he saw Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura and the Teme naruto also noticed Tazuna and two other people. Tazuna was wearing dark purple silk robes his goatee and hair are a dark gray, he is about 5'"8 tall and a little portly. While he still sports a towel and the straw hat he was wearing when he first met him.

The other figure was a towering figure 6'4" tall and seemed to be nothing but muscle, but that was quite difficult as he was wearing samurai armor. He had silver hair tied into the traditional top knot of the Samurai he had two silver eyes though on his right eye was a deep scar that went from his eyebrow to his upper lip it showed he had barely dodged an attack that could have blinded him. his armor was decorated with waves rolling on the open sea. He was carrying a small chest with a piece of paper with the word seal on the lock.

The third member of the wave procession was a short man of 4'11" though unlike the other two he bore the symbol of the fire daimyo. He had a weasel like visage wearing a small pair of glasses. His dark brown hair was slicked back with a bit too much oil. He was wearing a formal kimono that had a light red color with gold trim along the cuffs and collar. He was carrying a small stack of papers and more importantly, he had the ring of fire. This ring is used by high officials in the fire capital even then only when given to them by the fire Daimyo himself. The ring is used to stamp forms effectively making them legally binding effective immediately.

"oh dear if the daimyo sent someone with his ring, this must be an important mission that the fire lord wants." naruto silently mused to himself. I realized the Hokage wants to start this meeting, so I focus on the session.

"ahh, Naruto I see you have finally made it to the meeting." Tsunade-Baaba stated a little annoyed I had made them wait "yea naruto-Baka you took Sasuke and me from training. I almost convinced him to go on a date me." I saw Sasuke roll his eyes in annoyance or humor I don't know. But, before we could continue, we heard one of the members of the wave procession clear their throat.

"Greetings young master my name is Haruto, Daisuke, Tazuna and I traveled to the capital of fire to meet with the land of fire's head of internal affairs to seek his approval for our request." the now named Daisuke introduced himself "well what did you want team seven for then." Tsunade-Baaba inquired

Then the unnamed official from the capital made his presence known "excuse me my name is Kenji Noburu, I am the attendant for the head of internal affairs. The head of the department wishes to remain unnamed for the foreseeable future. though if you remember lady Hokage, I had only requested for Naruto to be present."Sakura interrupted "why would you need Naruto-baka for any task you had Sasuke could do better."

"well let's just get down to business Mr. Tazuna would tell young master naruto of the consensus of the people of Wave." Noburu requested. "hm ah yes as you all know waves daimyo was slain by Zabuza under the employment of Gato. while wave was rebuilding we could not seek out a new daimyo so I as well as Daisuke were made regents of Wave country. as such we were in charge of finding a new daimyo to rule wave as Zabuza had been very efficient in termination of the line of the daimyo." Tazuna explained to the gathered group of ninja. As he explained, I was confused about how I could help them find the new daimyo of Wave "ok I am glad that wave country is recovering well. but how can I help you two find the new daimyo."

Kenji stepped forward and kneeled before me "lord naruto the people and the samurai of wave country desire you to lead our nation into the future. We want you to become our daimyo. You were the one that rallied the people, gave them courage and more importantly gave them hope, hope for a better future where we will not starve, or be crushed underfoot by the greedy, hope that has lasted till this day. you are our peoples light and strength."

Before I could answer Tazuna and Daisuke's request, both Kakashi and Sakura started to raise their objections "now I understand that Naruto gave you hope and strength in the trying times that your people went through, but he is much too immature for this 1responsability, maybe if you selected Sasuke but even then." Kakashi cooly stated to the Wave procession "yea naruto baka is not only immature but useless, idiotic, and all around much less of a ninja let alone person then Sasuke, I recommend you chose Sasuke instead." Sakura stated vehemently.

I turned my head to Tsunade-Baaba she looked angry all of her killing intent is being directed towards Daisuke and Tazuna "you come to my village and try to steal my ninja right in front of me. give me one good reason to not have your head sent back to Wave country." Tsunade declared calmly in the beginning, but the serenity of her tone bled into a righteous fury.

Before Tazuna or Daisuke could answer Mr. Noburu decided to speak up "the daimyo of fire has personally signed Narutos unconditional release from the service in the village ninja corps, should he chose to accept the throne of Wave. Tsunade try to remember who supports this village the daimyo may decide to revoke your access to the resources of the land of fire. Or the discontinue financing your village." he calmly stated much to the surprise of everyone, but my self and Tsunade he then continues "Naruto what is your choice in the matter do you want to become the daimyo of Wave country."

I start thinking about my life in Konoha the glares the isolation the utter disapproval of my existence, the sabotage of my ninja education, the disregard of my abilities. But, I have hope that wave country will be a place where I can build my hearth. With my decision made I gave my declaration. " Daisuke, Tazuna I accept I will become the daimyo of the land of Wave." much to the surprise of four of the occupants and relief of two of the members of the wave procession.


	2. meetings and revelations

while the other four occupants of the room were still reeling from my previous declaration, I asked Mr. Noburu a vital question "where is the r21-6 ninja service release form ." I then turn to Tazuna and Daisuke who straighten up with Daisuke assuming attention I quickly tell Daisuke to be at ease. Before I inquire "now in Konoha, we use H41-p form for the change of power between the old and new Hokage. do you have the required form I would need to assume the mantel of Daimyo." Tazuna looks a little confused, but Daisuke quickly came forward while bitting his thumb he quickly smeared his bloody thumb upon the paper seal. Which burst into light blue flames showing the chest had no built-in locking mechanism just another seal the samurai pushed a small amount of chakra opening the chest with a little puff of smoke. Revealing a small ring and a small stack of paper.

"here you go, my lord, this is the h41-p form." while Tazuna produced a small silver pin and clipboard after signing the form it was notarized by Tazuna, Daisuke and Noburu. Daisuke kneeled before me with Tazuna humbly stating "My lord this ring is the ring of Waves this is your first symbol of authority."

by this point, Tsunade and Kakashi had recovered Kakashi had lost his eye smile questioning me "are you sure that you want to do this what about your dream of becoming Hokage of Konoha if you do this you will never become the Hokage." I chuckled a little drawing the attention of the Hokage and Kakashi "with everything I have done for the village bringing Tsunade-Baaba to beating Gaara. I think the only thing that will earn the respect of the people is to save the world from an insane goddess and even then just barely. so tell me Hatake how likely do you think I will ever be a Hokage." I could see the uncertain look on his face, and I lightly scoffed. turning my attention to Mr. Noburu "do you have the r21-6 form." Kenji seemed to look through his manila folder and pulled out a golden-lined paper that he then took to Tsunade whos face already looked a little pale, became much paler than before.

*Tsunade's POV*

"this is an imperial order from the daimyo to release Naruto from ninja service without applying memory or chakra seals. but, also the transfer of twenty Chunin level ROOT ANBU and one Jonin operative from one Shimura Danzo and their loyalty seals transferred to lord Naruto Uzumaki to ensure the solidification of his rule over Wave country." Tsunade thought to herself. But wasn't ROOT disbanded by Sarutobi? I turn to Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke to give my orders "team seven excluding naruto leave my office. Take the day off." once I see them leave the room I sent a small chakra pulse to summon my ANBU guards.

Four Anbu operatives shortly appeared before their master. "lady Hokage you summoned my team and I." a masked dragon operative questioned? since I had no time for formalities, I quickly commanded the ANBU squad "bring me Danzo, Homura, and Koharu to me immediately I do not care if they are eating breakfast or taking their medicine."

the ANBU team quickly left while confirming their task I then turned my attention to Naruto and his retainers. "Naruto you are hereby relieved of any and all obligations to the Konoha ninja force. you will continue to receive a stipend for your service to the village for six months or until your coronation." by the time I had finished releasing naruto from his duty to the village Danzo, Koharu and Homura entered my office, they seemed to quickly notice Mr. Noburu as the three elders promptly bowed to him in respect.

the three elders turned to naruto Homura voicing their thoughts "Lady Tsunade, why is he here, if this is a matter of importance to the village would it not be better if this young genin was not present in case we need to discuss issues of village stability or matters of political relations with other nations."

Daisuke turned to the three elders and declared "lord Naruto Uzumaki is the Daimyo of Wave country, you will give him the proper respect he deserves." the elder council was shocked but quickly schooled their faces. Before Koharu could voice her and the rest of the elder disapproval, Noburu spoke up " the power you and your village had over Lord Naruto has waned, the Daimyo of the land of fire, Jiro Hiroshi has given Naruto his full support."

The received news apparently surprised everyone but my self and Mr. Noburu before further arguments could take place I explained to the occupants of the room " lord Hiroshi gave me this imperial order to release Naruto from the ninja service without the seals we would typically give someone being discharged from service. Interesting enough the fire Daimyo also ordered the transfer of twenty-one ROOT ANBU ninja twenty of them being Chunin level and one Jounin level operative. What I am trying to understand is how you even have your little private army I thought that Sarutobi had disbanded ROOT? then I get an imperial order for you to transfer the "disbanded" ROOT to Naruto?"

Danzo looked to Noburu with slight surprise but before he could begin to make any form of excuses Noburu once again saved another from my wrath "Danzo was pardoned by the daimyo and allowed to continue training his private army. Both when the Sandaime was in power and when you are in power. Here are the imperial orders to prove it." while he was giving his explanation he was looking through his folder and pulled out three items two of them were two pieces of parchment, the other was a letter which he handed directly to Danzo. As Danzo read the letter, he regained a normal facial color. I will need to look into his ties to the Daimyo.

I notice as Danzo turns himself and bow as deeply as his crippled body would allow towards Naruto before straightening himself. " lord Naruto you find no other ninja better trained to defend your throne then my ROOT operatives soon to be your root operatives. I will need two days to give you five of the twenty-one ninja you have been promised." said calmy much to the surprise of my self and the two elders. It seems that I am not the only one that Danzo has been hiding important secrets from.

****Naruto POV****

To say I was surprised that Hiroshi Jiro, had gifted me such a sizable ninja force especially when Wave is little more than a city-state at the least. I turned to Noburu "what is the catch what does Hiroshi want from me in return?" I questioned Noburu, he seemed to chuckle lightly and replied "that will be explained when you meet the fire Daimyo you have been invited to his court to discuss your respective countries relations. In two weeks " he calmly explained to me.

Why would Hiroshi want to supply my island nation with such valuable military assets this smells funny, and I know what they say where there's smoke there's fire. Though this makes me worried why would the fire Daimyo want to meet me an up incoming newly established Daimyo of a small country like Wave?

I turned to Daisuke and discreetly whispered a question to the samurai general "did the previous Daimyos of Wave country have any form of close ties to the Daimyos of fire country?" he thought for a moment and shook his head in a negatory. Hm, fascinating what could Hiroshi want I fear my nation will be made into a satellite nation, if this is the case I will fight tooth and nail to prevent my people from being enslaved to another man like Gato.

I hear Tsunade call my name bringing me out of my thoughts "lord Naruto this meeting between Konoha and the newly reestablished Wave government is over I have alerted an ANBU operative to escort you to a tempory place of residence with your procession." I noticed the same dragon masked ninja from before he makes a small bow and motions Tazuna, Daisuke and me out of the office.

As I am being escorted to my hotel room, I notice the samurai squad from before they are talking amongst themselves. There are twelve in total now that I look over them it appears the Samurai comprises of nine foot soldiers, or Ashiguru wore armor that was traditional Kiko a hardened leather cuirass with small Iron hexagonal plates embedded into the hardened leather, I could also see conical helmets lined with iron and leather. Seven were carrying yari long spears along with yumi bows, while the other four had naginata as well as yumi, they all had short swords fastened to their side.

the last was an ashiguru captain who happened to be a samurai was wearing the same type of armor that Daisuke was wearing but much less ornate than the general, and he is equipped with two katana, the main tachi the katana and the Wakazashi a blade of much shorter length.

When he saw me, he also noticed the ring proudly on display on my hand. he motioned his squad to bow as well as himself I told him and the soldiers to rise. "ashiguru fall into a defensive formation around our Lord." Daisuke quickly commanded, they promptly complied as we walk through the town people are more stunned by the procession then scared of me.

it is a nice feeling, I hear Tazuna giving a command to one of the yari welding ashiguru." go and buy our lord a kimono-." I interrupt him to clarify " I would like a plain silk kimono. I would much rather have someone in wave make my actual robes." the foot soldier bows and quickly runs off to complete his task.

I turn to the dragon masked ANBU "I am quite hungry I had a very light breakfast would you like to join my men and me for some food before you finish escorting us?" I inquire. The ANBU seems to think for a moment and agrees. I take the lead and guide the group to my favorite restaurant... Ichiraku ramen

I was greeted by Teuchi " naruto my boy how have you been I was worried you had not been here in three days I was almost worried you had died. But, you still probably would come to haunt my restaurant." the ramen chef chuckled he then noticed the samurai guard and turned his head back to me almost to inquire who these were. As I sat down with on the bar stool the other five being sat on by Daisuke, Tazuna, the captain of the ashiguru and his lieutenant and finally the Anbu operative.

The other six lower ranked ashiguru stood outside the of the ramen stand as if to stand guard we all gave our orders for what ramen we would like " well remember how I helped to save Wave country from Gato." he nodded while making the ramen. I continued " well I apparently left a major impression on the people as they supported me to become the next Daimyo of their land." with surprise, I noticed Teuchi almost added to much salt to the broth. I inwardly chuckled it is not often you see Teuchi almost mess up his ramen.

" WOW! naruto I am so happy for you it is not every day your favorite customer becomes a daimyo!" his voice takes on a sad tone as he continues "I guess this will be the last time we see you here to eat regularly?" I realized with a jolt that I would not be able to see the faces of my friends or eat at Ichiraku again. The thought made me tear up a little I would be losing a significant part of my life.

Tazuna who noticed our disappointment " you know you could move your ramen stand to Wave country. Your business would probably go up; lord naruto is seen as a hero you would probably receive customers just because naruto would eat their frequently." he said trying to sell the idea of Wave country to Teuchi.

Teuchi seemed to think about it he finally said " well naruto is already one-third of the income of the ramen stand, as is most don't like to shop here so, I will need to talk to my daughter about this proposition. But, you do make a strong argument." this did bring a fox-like grin to my face. By the time Tazuna finished talking to Teuchi he had placed our ramen in front of us, we all had either beef for Daisuke and the other two Samurai or pork for the ANBU operative and Tazuna. while I had ordered the naruto special with extra meat.

While we were eating, we could hear one of the ashiguru start talking he was too far to make out what he was saying. But, shortly after he came through the entrance of the ramen stand, he quickly kneeled behind me " my lord forgive me for interrupting your meal, but there is a man by the name of Jiraiya, he says he is your ninja teacher?" he informed me.

"let him come see me he is probably concerned, "I ordered with a wave of my hand. The ashiguru stood up and put his fist on his chest over his heart and bowed lightly, he turned around and walked out of the stand. I continued eating until I heard the flaps of the stand rustle, I turned around to greet the Sannin " Hey Pervy-Sage how are you?" I questioned taking great joy of how he seemed to deflate a little at his nickname I noticed his face gained a serious disposition rather quickly

" Naruto you do know the dangerous game you are playing. There is a high chance the Daimyo is using your ascension to the throne of Wave, to gain a new satellite nation to help buffer his land from Lightning and water country. Also, I summoned Gamabuta and explained your situation you will still be allowed to summon the toads in battle or other tasks, but, you cannot use toads in battle against Konoha or me they will not respond. Though I am proud, you have a place that will accept you." he said as he patted me on the shoulder and then shook my hand while leaving a small wet feeling on my side. After he had gone, I looked at the palm of my hand and noticed a small storage seal on my right-hand hand.

After I left Tazuna paid Teuchi his due and a helpful tip on the side the dragon masked ANBU led us to the Five leaf hotel in the commercial district. He purchased our rooms after he had a hushed conversation with the property manager and the general manager of the staff. When the property manager noticed me and started to scowl at me while saying " why is he her-." the ANBU captain interrupted "remember what we talked about he is the Daimyo that our Lord wished to be treated as an honored guest." the property manager quickly became pale he promptly apologized and summoned an attendant to escort us. The ANBU left after he had confirmed that we were being escorted to our Hokage suit. When we came in and started relaxing, we heard a small knock. Opening the door revealed the Ashiguru I had sent to purchase the kimono I had ordered. With a bow, he left the room


	3. Waves Waning

_**Author's note**_

 _ **the world of Naruto's geography will be based on the cover image by xShadowRebirthx**_

****Naruto POV****

After my two vassals and I sat down, Daisuke pulled out five privacy seals. Which he applied to the door and the various windows in the room; after a moment the seals sent out kanji script chains that wrapped around the room and stopped at the four corners of the room.

When they dissipated, Daisuke sat down and said, "I believe you would like to know the state of Wave country and the state of our military."

As I thought about what to ask. The first thing that came to mind was "Why did the samurai of Wave not prevent Gato from brutalizing the people?" I ask with an edge of malice Daisuke visibly flinched,

"The old Daimyo was in the process of modernizing the samurai force; he had sent all the samurai, but the Ashiguru to the land of iron then snow country. But, at the time the Ashiguru were no more than mere peasants who were called on in times of dire need. To put it simply the actual soldiers were in the middle of distant lands acting as ambassadors, that was meant to sit in and learn new ways to protect the country. but when we returned the country had been plundered and destroyed."

Naruto hummed in response but was confused, "What changed? The Ashiguru at their present state seems much better equipped and seemed more disciplined than just a peasant militia?" Tazuna cleared his throat to draw my attention

"The people of wave after you liberated us with team seven started the rebuilding process. But we could not forget how we as a people we were oppressed, so we swore a blood oath as a nation to strive never to be conquered. When the samurai had returned, we were ecstatic our lost sons and daughters had finally returned with the necessary skills to teach us how never to be oppressed again, to help us form a standing army."

This surprised me as I was listening to Tazuna. I realized that the people of Wave are going to make sure they take the necessary steps too never be oppressed again. my next question is quite easy "What is the GDP of wave country?" I asked

Tazuna seamed to think about this for a moment before answering. "About twenty-five to thirty million Ryo." at first I thought that was a lot but remembered Sarutobi-Jiji mentioning that the most impoverished nation's GDP was fifteen million Ryo which was the land of noodles at the time. So Wave is in the bottom ten of the poorest countries.

As I thought I remembered to ask "how many people live in the country. what percentage of the people need to be devoted to growing food for the rest of the nation?" Tazuna turned to Daisuke and asked for the forms he was carrying after looking through them he answered happily

"We have one hundred thousand adult citizens over the age of seventeen, but, below the age of sixty; and twenty thousand children below the age of seventeen." He closed his eyes in deep thought.

"Of which they are all dispersed between the five districts which are as follows A, B, C, D, and, E. but, with the civil war in Kiri, we have an unknown amount of refuges as well."

I interrupt him to ask "Why has Wave not given these people amnesty?" Daisuke responds quickly

"Only the Daimyo can offer Amnesty" that does make sense. I will remember to grant amnesty to the refuges. I motioned for Tazuna to finish.

He recollected his thoughts and continued, "by the estimates we have, twenty-five thousand people will need to work the land to produce enough agricultural product to keep our current populace fed and an additional five thousand to harvest enough fish to prevent any protein deficiency related illnesses."

Finally, this is good; only one-fourth of our populace is growing or harvesting food, this frees up a lot of potential manpower in case war breaks out. I have three more questions, "How many soldiers are wave supporting?"

Daisuke smiled proudly as the army is his pride and joy "fifteen thousand active duty Ashiguru with only two hundred Samurai acting as field officers, and an additional five thousand reserve soldiers. "I could feel my mouth gaping as I was trying to recover al I could ask was

"Why so many soldiers?"

Tazuna smiled sadly as he spoke "It is so we will never be crushed and defiled, by a man like Gato, ever again!" he spoke with such conviction, it floored me.

I looked at the two of them; memories of how wave looked when I was last there. Anger starting to flood my mind but moments later pride at the peoples will to never be oppressed again,

"I promise I will not allow Wave country to be enslaved to the whims of some person far away who cares little for our people! this I promise; even if it costs me my life!"

After I said, my speech both Tazuna and Daisuke smiled in response, and Tazuna leaned over and whispered something to Daisuke I could barely hear,

"See I told you Lord Naruto would be the best choice that we could pick for a leader." That brought a small smile to my face.

"Wait I thought that wave is ruled by a civilian government? how does wave have Samurai?" I inquired.

"The Samurai of Wave is not, like the other nations, Wave country only has two Samurai clans, because of this wave allows the people to train under one of the two clans. This lack of Sword skill and Chakra skills; led our previous Daimyo to send the Samurai of Wave to Iron country. after Gato came the other Samurai Clan was killed off, by Zabuza and his apprentice" Daisuke replied

Tazuna then answered the other part of my question, "Wave is technically ruled by a civilian government, but that is to decide how we distribute resources to the people, determine what laws, building codes, and trade agreements we enter." Tazuna paused as he took a deep breath before continuing.

"The Daimyo is responsible for how many soldiers we need; when and where to garrison them, how they are to be trained, and what to equip them with," Daisuke interjected here,

"The Daimyo can also grant pardons for crimes committed and levy taxes; though the civilian council can veto the tax law if four of the five districts are in agreement. Both the civilian senate and the Daimyo need to agree when wave declares war or joins one side or another in war." Daisuke said with pride. I could see why most civilians outside of wave have no say in how their country is run or if they do they need to rely on stronger nations backing them.

"This will be my last question for the night. How many fishing ships, trade convoys, and patrol vessels do we have?" I questioned my two advisors.

Tazuna lightly smiled "One thousand; five man fishing ships, but, we only have twenty trade ships which can only export 40% of our trade goods. But my boys and I are working around the clock to build more convoys." after Tazuna finished Daisuke began

"Wave only has enough patrol vessels barely with fifteen operable ships; most were destroyed when Gato was in power. At this point, our patrol vessels; have coverage of one-third of our naval territory. though we have an able-bodied naval manpower, most of the soldiers are experienced sailors so when we do get the Patrol vessels we need we can quickly staff them."

I started to gather my thoughts, hm we are right on manpower, but our ability to prevent piracy is low as we can only patrol one-third of our naval territory.

The best news of tonight is that I have an excellent agricultural infrastructure to support the people's growth, and with the ninja, I will be receiving as a coronation gift I will have the necessary amount of Chakra users to ensure the solidity of my rule from foreign encroachment.

Most minor powers would not have the resources to afford a naval invasion, but, the major players, on the other hand, are a considerable threat.

I need to find a way to even the playing field somehow; before I could continue worrying about the future.

I saw Daisuke, and Tazuna stands up as if sensing my unspoken question Daisuke answered me "We will need to prepare for your trip to the capital of Fire country, then the last leg of the journey to Wave country for your coronation."

"Oh, I will need to say goodbye to all of my friends in the village." I notice Daisuke form a tiger seal as he went to the windows and only door to unseal the room.

"The ashiguru will be on rotation for guarding you," Daisuke informs as he leaves the room.

I woke up with a start when I heard some knocking on the door I snapped awake and grew worried; where was I, my apartment never looked this nice before I could reach for my kunai.

The memories from yesterday rushed into my mind I remembered that I became the Daimyo of Wave country. The thought brings a smile to my face that there's a whole country that's willing to accept me.

I am brought out of my thoughts when a slightly more forceful knock rapped on the door

"Lord Naruto, please awaken we need to prepare for your journey to the capital." a voice I remember was the lieutenant for this squad of the Ashiguru,

"I will get dressed then I will be out," I called out in response. After a few minutes, I curse under my breath quietly

"Damn the bastard who made kimonos so annoying to put on properly," I stated as I was finally able to finish dressing and left the room as I left an Ashiguru went and gathered any items I may have left.

"My Lord!" He called out frantically, he rushed over to me and kneeled before me holding his hands into a cup with the ring of Waves in his hands.

"You almost forgot this symbol of power though I do not wish to make it a habit of ordering you; you must never forget this ring as it is a symbol of your divine authority." He quickly stated trying not to look up at me a look of shame in his face.

I quickly put my ring on feeling slightly embarrassed, before I patted his shoulder and forced him onto his feet.

"It's alright you did me a great service and your duty; do not feel down." he nodded but still had a look of shame, as he followed close behind me.

When we left the hotel I turned to Daisuke and Tazuna to give my orders "Daisuke would you go with two Ashiguru and start collecting the necessary supplies of our journey to the capital of Fire country." As I gave this order, two Ashiguru broke away from formation to stand directly behind Daisuke.

The old Samurai bowed and left to purchase the necessary supplies with the two Ashiguru following closely behind.

I directed my attention to Tazuna "I need you to go purchase a messenger hawk and tell the shipwrights to build and refurbish the patrol vessels, then find Daisuke and help him with collecting the supplies for our journey." I ordered. Before Tazuna could leave, I pointed to two Ashiguru and ordered them to accompany Tazuna.

"Yes, sir." The soldiers replied with a bow and followed Tazuna.

I started walking to the training grounds thinking what am I going to say.

'Oh hey, guys I am just going to abandon you all and become a daimyo of another country' oh yea like that will go over well.

As I was lost in my thoughts I did not look where I was going and bumped into someone I was caught by an Ashiguru who kept me on my feet.

I looked down and noticed Konohamru, Moegi, and Udon when they saw me they said in unison

"Boss." Konohamaru started speaking for his team,

"Where have you been we looked every for you yesterday, then we found Sakura she said about something about you are leaving the village, but, that couldn't be true... You would never abandon the village or your dream of becoming Hokage!" He exclaimed becoming louder at the end of his speech.

I looked at the Konohamaru corps sadly as I spoke.

"I did want to become Hokage, and in some ways I still do, but the people of Wave country need me. So I need you to become Hokage for both of us." I said with a small tear in my eye I noticed that Konhamaru, Moegi, and Udon were tearing up while I spoke... man I hate goodbyes.

After I finished, Konohamaru wiped his tears away and looked at me with a fire in his eye as he spoke.

"I will become the best Hokage Konoha has ever had I will be Hokage for both of us. This I promise!" Konohamaru's declaration brought me great relief I was worried that he would slide back into being a pretentious little snot.

The same look of fire determination that Konhamaru had was shared with Udon and Moegi. Konohamaru will go far with friends like those two; he will be alright.

One of the Ashiguru taps my shoulder while whispering that we need to leave for the fire capital by the end of the day. I nod in response "I am sorry about this, but I need to find the rest of the Konoha eleven, to say my goodbyes to them as well."

Konohamaru thought for a moment then he pounded his clenched fist on his palm.

"Try training ground seven they were all there last I saw today." I thanked Knohamaru and his two companions.

Before I started running to training ground seven, I could hear multiple footfalls behind me it's probably the Ashiguru. I easily outran my body-guards while running to the training ground.

When I reach training ground seven I see team ten, team eight, and team Gai, with the remainder of team seven. When I entered the training field, I could feel the oppressive atmosphere saturating the area.

I started walking towards them.

When I noticed that they are aware of my presence; I waved while I greeted the group "Yo."

"Is what Sakura and Sasuke said true? are you leaving the village to become a Daimyo?" Shikamaru asked.

"yes, it is true," I stated bluntly.

"b-b-but w-why w-what," Said Hinata she took a stabilizing breath and continued

"What a-about your n-nindo y-you promised you would become Hokage of the leaf village?"

"Yes I did, but there is a country that needs me to help them. I know how could the class fool help a whole country, but, you all should have seen that country when Gato was in control." I said, anger rolling off my tongue at the thought of what those people went through; I paused momentarily before continuing.

"People could barely feed themselves, bandits having their way with whatever and whoever they want. Though worst of all Gato destroyed their spirit; the heart of a nation was crushed all because of one mans whims." I said, the anger starting to become intoxicating as I let off an amount of killing intent that none of them even knew I had capable within me.

Some were shocked others were scared of the ki I let off; before it receded as he reigned himself in.

"I gave those people hope and confidence in their nation." my words finally started to calm as I finally reigned myself in and became more impassioned towards the end.

Sasuke snorted and stated, "Then those people must have been really desperate if they chose someone like you to lead them." I could hear Ino, Sakura agreeing with him spitting in the faces of my people. It made me grit my teeth in anger at the lack of faith from even my own team.

Kiba let out a deep sigh while he said, "You know I don't like to agree with the duck haired bastard... But he does make a good point how do you expect to help Wave succeed when you can't even pass the Chunin exams." I could see Shikamaru, Choji, and, Tenten giving various agreements except for Shikamaru who could only motivate enough to nod.

Rock Lee seemed to shake a little before he ran up to me with fire in his eyes. "At first I was surprised to hear you were a Daimyo, in fact, I was burning in jealousy of the youthful accomplishments it must have taken to get this far this fast; but to be honest I wasn't sure that you would have the mental fortitude or the knowledge to succeed as a Daimyo but that speech there is burning with such youth that you will succeed no matter what the challenge is!" As tears of youth spilled from his eyes like a waterfall.

Neji spoke up next while Tenten started dragging lee away who had begun to get more unruly,

"While I would normally not have any faith what so ever that you could rule Wave country at all, but, you have a tendency in breaking normal conventions, I believe you may surprise everyone here."

before Shino could say anything, we heard the sound of multiple Shunshins behind Naruto; five ninjas appeared kneeling behind Naruto "Lord Naruto we are the ROOTs of the mangrove that will defend your interests both domestic and abroad." The unnamed female ninja stated in a dead tone.

the lead ROOT ninja introduced herself "My name is Hibiki Kohaku, my squad and I passed nine Ashiguru while searching for you, they were quite worried about you, and one of them informed me that Tazuna and Daisuke have finished gathering the supplies and have a ready carriage, so if you are done here I can take you to Daisuke."

I quickly said my goodbyes not wanting to hear their spiteful words and lack of confidence any longer and went with Hibiki.

Hibiki was 5'9" tall with honey-gold hair tied into one medium length braid, and her eyes were a brownish hazel color.

Her body was lithe, her body covered up in Jonin tactical armor or even ANBU but I wasn't sure, only her arms weren't covered as they had twelve individual tattoos all of which looked like seals of some kind.

She was wearing no form of a headband, but that was to expected. She is wearing a green Jonin tactical vest that had nine scrolls that differed with three colors, blue, black, and red.

There was what seemed to be a short sleeve fishnet shirt under armor below her vest. Her pants were black with two kunai pouches fastened to both legs, and there were two bladed tonfas on her back.

While Hibiki's hands were covered with a pair of custom gloves that had flexible metal plating lining the palm of her gloves. With something engraved on the center of each of her palms.

"What about the Ashiguru shouldn't we tell them you found me, so we don't leave them behind?" Naruto asked. Hibiki replied,

"We had already informed them we would find and bring you back to Daisuke, so I ordered them to return to Daisuke."

"If you are ready my lord I will transport you to the meeting location." She queried. I nodded in response and felt her grab my shoulder.

The world exploded into fast moving colors and blurs rushing by my vision, suddenly, too suddenly we stopped at the gates to Konohagakure. I could feel the bile try to rise from my stomach, as I took a moment force my stomach to calm down.

Daisuke and the Ashiguru were waiting by two carriages. "The squad of Ashiguru will be riding along with us on horseback." Before I could board my coach, I saw Kakashi appear and say to me, "You will always be my number one knuckleheaded ninja." I could tell this was the closest to I will miss you kid.

Before I could even respond a familiar voice spoke up behind Kakashi "While I am not one for interrupting the finale farewell between master and student... I would head to Keishi the capital; Lord Hiroshi should not be kept waiting" the voice of Noburu informed.

I quickly boarded the Carriage continually turning my head in an unspoken goodbye knowing that my life would be forever changed after leaving. I saw the Ashiguru, and the samurai takes opposite positions on the carriage in a defensive posture. I heard the driver whip the horse with a command to move South-east towards the Capital.


	4. Waning Allegiances

AN soo I was rewatching the wave arc, and I believe that the only way wave country could afford to build the bridge is if they have some form of a steel and cement industry. But to have those they would need a developed domestic economy that could well produce those resources, so I believe that my GDP and population estimates are pretty close to being accurate. Though the island of Wave will be about sixty-five miles or one hundred and four Kilometers.

Also, I really did forget that I adopted this story from Ebonpurlight so credit where credit is due and all that.

The carriage had left the walls of Konoha I felt strangely sad, or remorseful, this will be the last time I enter these walls as a comrade, as a member of the village of Konoha. I felt weird both relived from the hatred but cut off from the family that was the leaf village. I could feel someone tapping my shoulder repeatedly, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What is it Daisuke?" I questioned. "When the horses tired out for the day I would like to teach you the proper way to act in the Fire Daimyos court; one wrong word and the land of Fire could declare war on Wave country." the older Samurai replied

"Ok I will learn how to act as a Daimyo, but, is there any way I could learn swordplay or additional chakra training, I would like to continue growing stronger even though I am not a ninja anymore." I replied to Daisuke

he nodded then spoke up, "I am quite worried because the Daimyo of fire is a shrewd, and pragmatic man he will most likely offer something for our nation's needs, but to exploit our nations trade industries much like Gato did." he paused to think for a moment

"Now that we have a daimyo; Wave can finally nationalize the holdings of Gato industries. When Gato came to Wave country, he moved everything from his headquarters, mineral rights across the elemental continent, and documents of ownership for Gato industries; the reason we even could nationalize his holdings is that Gato was a very greedy man." Daisuke paused to collect his thoughts and hear any questions I may have.

"Throughout his business life, he would slowly muscle out the other board members to ensure he could maximize profits and have complete control of how the business was run, by, the time Gato had come to Wave he was the sole controller of the company which allowed him to get away with murder."

Tazuna decided to speak up "Gato industries controls iron and gem mines in Stone country to farms in the land of Noodles. The fire daimyo might want to lease these resources from us on the down low to launder the supplies from his rivals right out from under their noses for a fraction of the cost."

"You don't need to tell me how much that would undercut the recovery of our nation." before I could continue there was a sharp knock from the driver "Mi'lord the horses are tired and need to rest we will need two more days to reach Keishi."

I got out of the carriage with Tazuna and Daisuke. I heard the rustling of leaves behind me, turning around I saw Hibiki kneeling before me.

"Lord Naruto, the area is clear my squad, and I will continue to patrol from the shadows." Hibiki informed. I nodded in response.

I heard Daisuke request for the Katana of the samurai in charge of the Ashiguru. I could bearly hear him explain to the Samurai field commander, that I need to learn swordplay. He approached me and knelt as he carefully handed me his blade. I thanked him while receiving the katana with care.

I strapped the Katana to my left side so I could have ease of access to the blade by my right hand. I turned around to face Daisuke and started to walk towards him. He had a calculating look, I could feel him watch my every movement with the eyes of a trained master; every flaw I had I felt was being laid to bear in front of him. he started to inform me what he will teach me

When I stopped five feet away from Daisuke, the Samurai smiled while speaking "I will teach you Gadan no Kamae the lower level stance it is used as a defensive position. You would be using your enemy's strength or hotheadedness against them." Daisuke took a moment to pause and see if I had any questions and continued

"The Gadan no Kamae you will attempt to parry your opponents and transition into a thrust through the heart of your foe, but, the Gandan no Kamae does not always need to counter with a thrust when done correctly the enemy will be to close to counter most strikes to the abdomen or a quick slice to the underarm." Daisuke finished his impromptu lesson

"but why are you teaching me a defensive posture first?" I questioned "Under most circumstances, yes, but, you are not the normal samurai you are a ninja. A ninja can use jutsu or chakra to aid their movements and empower their strikes. but I have killed many ninjas who DID not learn a proper sword style leaving themselves open; I would rather you do not befall the same fate."

I saw Daisuke draw his blade and I copied him "Hold the blade, so your right hand is just below the handguard, and your left hand is just above the pommel. Your right hand will be delivering the power behind your strikes, while your left hand provides control to the blade. Then place your right foot forward while your left is placed behind you; seventy percent of your weight is on your back foot while the last thirty percent is on the front foot. Move the blade, so it points downward with the handle being level with your belt line on your body." Daisuke instructed.

I followed the Samurai's instruction to the letter. Daisuke walked around me nodding he returned to standing in front of me. "We will be using the back of the blades to practice. Normally we would use Bokken which is a properly weighted wooden training sword, but we will have to make do. we will have a practice match before I begin training you, that will tell me where I need to work on in your form." Daisuke instructed

I nodded while taking a readying breath. Daisuke held his blade above his head, his feet positioned like mine are. Daisuke charged attempting to make a downward slice to my right shoulder, I quickly moved back bringing my blade up to strike his left armpit. Daisuke turned to the right and used the back of his sword to hit me on the upper thigh, this caused me to stumble in mid-slice; he capitalized on this and brought his pommel down on my right hand deadening the limb. Before I could try to move the front of the blade was at my throat. "Yield the battle, my Lord," Daisuke commanded

"You have two reasons why you lost, first when I charged you, I intentionally left my self open so you could parry and counter that I would have no hope of countering. Instead, you dodged while not necessarily a bad idea with that style you immediately counter-attacked leaving yourself open and I quickly counter-attacked bringing you down as you obviously felt." Daisuke paused to recollect his thoughts "And your second mistake is your inexperience which is understandable as to why you lost this match."

I was then shown the various Katas involved in the Gandan no Kamea. Regrettably, we had many more practice matches; I think my bruises have bruises.

"Mi'Lord, the horses, are ready we will need to depart if we want to reach Keishi in three days." My advisors and my self boarded the carriage began the trip to the capital of fire country.

_Danzo POV in Konoha_

"Danzo do you know why I wanted to meet you?" Noburu asked calmly while he sat in my desk. "The letter from the Lord Hiroshi said I had a new opportunity?" I could see Noburu smirk "The Daimyo needs information he needs eyes on the ground that you have, and he needs someone as a member of the council of Konoha to better understand the level of autonomy that Konoha experiences." Before I could answer Mr. Noburu continued for me "The Lord of this land, wants absolute loyalty from HIS ninja. Do you understand?"

I couldn't help but nod and ask a question "Why did the Fire Daimyo allow the Kyuubi Jinchuriki to leave his service?" Noboru started laughing and responded while chuckling "Even I am unsure, but if I had to guess Lord Hiroshi is tired of his ninja acting like rogue operatives, and the country of Wave just facilitated an easier way to ensure the village of Konoha would not start a fourth shinobi world war."

I was shocked but what choice do I really have if I refuse. The Daimyo will not bail me out when I have worked against the Hokages will, I could be executed like what Sarutobi had wished. My decision was made for me "I will work for the Fire Daimyo as an informant." I said while bowing

Noburu smiled "Right your first task is to ensure that Konoha will not interfere in Wave country and to bring the standards of the ninja program back to the second shinobi war."

I nodded in agreeance before we could continue we heard a ROOT member cough "Why are you interrupting Noburu and I?" I spoke with an undertone of veiled anger.

"Lord Danzo we discovered a rat skulking about listening into your discussion. What should I do with him?" as he spoke two other ROOT ANBU dragged a male with a burlap sack over his head a dropped him before me.

"Hmm let's see who is behind his mask," I asked no one in particular; while grabbing the sack over his head and roughly ripping it off his head reveling Inoichi.

well, this is a surprise I did not realize that Tsunade would send someone to follow me so soon... well this just means I can test out a new seal on this poor sod.

"You won't get away with this you can not just kill me and expect it to be swept under the rug," Inoichi said

"Ha, you think I'm going to kill you. bring me some Chakra ink and a brush." I said as I let out a dark chuckle, Noburu in the back had directed an operative to bring him some wine and a glass.

"Do be thorough with cleaning this mess up, it could decide whether or not you have a continued tenure with our Lord." He asserted calmy as a glass of wine was handed over to him.

_Naruto POV Keishi_

"WOW, the capital is so big!" I exclaimed, but I was drowned out by the cacophony of the city. "Before we meet with the Daimyo I would like to purchase a Katana. I just don't feel right taking one of my Samurai's sword. Tazuna and Daisuke would you two prepare our place of residence and inform the fire Daimyo of our arrival."

" Hibiki you are with me." Hibiki nodded and fell in behind me as I started rambling through the city looking for a blacksmith to craft my Katana. I was interested "Sooo Hibiki why did you decide to join me and become one of my ninjas?"

"I was selected by Lord Danzo as I was the least valuable ROOT operative in his cadre, I had no Kekkei Genkai that would be lost from Konoha, and I was an orphan who would not be missed. I am only a tool for Danzo and now you; I am a tool for your use when I dull I expect to be thrown away at your discretion."

I turned around and lightly hugged Hibiki who I could feel lightly flinch under my hold so I let her go and try to console her "You are a human, not some tool that will collect rust. I want a friend, not a tool I want someone that Wants to protect Wave like a family that our country is, you are a member of our family that is Wave." I declared with sincerity I could see she was confused "This is a new experience for me I like the other members of ROOT are prohibited to feel emotion." she explained

"I order you to start to learn how to experience emotions, it will take a long time, but you will regain your emotion one day." I lightly order Hibiki

She nodded unsurely "I will attempt to learn how to experience human emotions." she stated more like a question, but this is a start.

We started walking the streets of Keishi until I noticed a wooden sign hanging above the street, Katashi's forge and weapon shop. As I entered, I could hear the pounding of metal and smell the hot oil that is used to quench the blades.

We waited for the sound of the hammer to subside. I then called out "Hello is the master of the forge in?" a large man whose face was covered in soot, the smith was shorter than I thought he would be, looked to be standing at a height at 5'2" he had brown eyes with white hair. A slightly scraggly beard and his face had some small burns the unnamed man bowed lightly.

"Welcome to Katashis forge, we sell all forms of weapons and take custom orders." I thought for a moment before I gave my request "Can you make a custom samurai blade for me?" "Yes, I could what do you want it made out of?"

I lightly nudged Hibiki she seemed to understand what I was implying "My Lord wants a high-quality chakra conducting Katana as well as a Tanto of the same make as the Katana." She informed the smith of the needed specifications.

"Ok, that will be expensive, chakra conducting steel is very expensive as is, but you want a katana, and a Tanto made from it." he paused and went to his counter and pulled out his records. "Well, that would be 450,000 Ryo to purchase the blades. I am assuming you don't want to wait six months for the blades to be finished, so I have included a shipping and transportation fee in the total price." Katashi told us calmly.

I almost gagged 450,000 Ryo is the same as three A-rank missions "Why is it so expensive?" Katashi took a labored breath "kid the blade could easily cost double but to be honest, you remind me of a fox." Hibiki and I tensed a little as he continued with a sigh "My wife and I were traveling through the forest forty years ago to reach the capital, see we used to live outside Tanzaku Gai when she went into labor. Usually, I would have no problem I had helped deliver my two younger brothers, but, a bear had smelled the blood and came for an easy meal. I had started praying to any kami or spirit to save my wife and our child; when two strangely colored silver foxes came barreling out from behind us and somehow made the bear chase after them. It may be silly to some Lord, but I will all ways worship the great nine-tailed fox for saving my wife our daughter and myself from death."

I breathed a sigh of relief and released a small chakra pulse summoning one of my ROOT Chunin "Go find Tazuna and bring him here." I ordered softly

when Tazuna arrived, he looked dizzy and a little sick, but there was a second Chunin with him "Tazuna, please pay Katashi for my new sword." Tazuna after looking at the bill he nodded and handed him the money.

the Chunin at the door coughed "Lord naruto the Lord Hiroshi has summoned you to the palace." I nodded "Hibiki would you come with me as my shadow." she nodded while I grabbed the Chunin on the shoulder and the world exploded in a blur of colors.

ending athors note

the Kitsune can represent rice, fertility, prosperity, productivity, and, as messengers for the god of rice.


	5. The Daimyo's Conditions

AN. Yeah sorry, I have not posted as I should have. I got into a car crash that totaled my car, which sucks; but I digress I happen to live in the Us states affected by polar vortex storms, so I needed to walk to the store to buy food. Luckily it was quite warm in comparison to other parts of the states.

_Naruto POV_

When the world stopped whirling around me, and I could finally I could see the Palace in all its glory. A building which had two structures the first was a large tapered squared tower with a smaller square spire; that had walls made of wood, and the windows were built with paper! The daimyo must be loaded.

Four Samurais were following a male who had a sash with the symbol of the nation of fire. I quickly bowed, and I could tell my two ninja entourage followed suit.

"Greetings my name is Naruto Uzumaki of Wave Country. I hope you and your lord will have good health now and always." the male with the fire sash bowed lightly and responded "my name is Michi. I am one of the personal ninja in service to Lord Hiroshi, that being said, I would like to extend a warm welcome to you and your retinue, I hope you are enjoying your visit to the capital."

I nodded "The capital is quite nice from what I could see of it. before Hiroshi summoned me to the place." I responded with sincerity

I turned to the ROOT Chunin standing to Hibiki "Find all of the Ashiguru that accompanied me as well as Tazuna and Daisuke and inform them I am in my meeting with the Lord Hiroshi." I looked at Hibiki "You will be my shadow understood." she nodded while the Chunnin dissipated in a puff of smoke.

"This won't be a problem I hope I just could not trust my safety to a foreign power?" Michi agreed and ushered me down the hall of the place; eventually, he stopped in front of a door. He knocked on the wooden part of the ornate paper door the paper was emblazoned in a fire like patterns in the color of gold.

Opening the door, I could see the room with one lone occupant. The room was small in comparison to the castle, as it was a 12x12x12 room that was very restful. Lord Hiroshi was sitting in Seiza position with teacups and seemingly waiting for me.

Lord Jiro Hiroshi, looked to be an even six foot tall, but as he was sitting, I could not accurately tell. He has long gray colored hair tied in two pony tales on both sides of his head in the Mizura style, while his eye is the reddest color I have ever seen almost ruby like even Kakashi's Sharingan pales in comparison. His face reminded me of a wolf from the way he holds himself to how he is lightly smirking as if I am a fox. Lord Hiroshi was wearing a simple amber colored kimono with fire patterns around the collar and sleeves.

"Ah, young lord Naruto how are you doing this fine summers day, was your trip to the capital to your liking?" Hiroshi questioned with a calmness that only few I have ever seen had. he subtly motioned me to sit across from me

" yes, the countryside of the Fire Nation is quite beautiful. I found the capital to be quite a breath of fresh air in comparison to Konoha." I replied truthfully while sitting down in seiza across from Hiroshi.

"Would you like some jasmine and rose tea before we discuss what my terms are for your release from service?" Hiroshi inquired.

"yes, please"I answered. Hiroshi used excellent Katon manipulation to heat the water of the teapot and started to pour me and then himself a cup of tea.

After taking a sip from the divine smelling tea, his eyes visibly sharpened as he began to speak "as you probably know you are the Kyuubi Jinchuriki as such you are wondering why you were freed from your bond of service to the leaf village?"

"Yes, but what I am more interested in is what you have planned for my little nation, lord Hiroshi?" in response he chuckled. "I wish my only male child would have the foresight to see that nothing in this world is free, but, alas I believe his much younger sister will be the one to inherit the throne." he then let out a sigh "But, you wish to hear what I want from you no? It is quite simple, I have provided the ninja now serving you, and I will give some trading convoys to ensure your country can remain focused on rebuilding from your disaster; all I want in return is an under the table trade deal between our two nations."

Oh, I thought wave country would become a satellite for fire country, not embezzle resources. I cocked my head to the side and asked, "That is all? Surely you would want more?" I asked.

Hiroshi smirked, "You see the lands of lightning and stone have the most mineral resources in the elemental continent, but, the forced trade deals my nation won from the first and second ninja wars which were instigated by my father have almost expired." I could feel my fist clench under the table in an attempt to prevent my eyes from widening, all the deaths from the first and second shinobi wars were the fault of the Fire daimyos.

"Now you may be wondering why I need your help?" Hiroshi asked while pausing allowing me to interject.

"I am curious how the smallest and poorest island nation in the elemental continent, could be of any use to you the leader of the largest and richest country, anyway?" I questioned

"Ah, when Minato Namikaze ended the war, during the peace conference, I was left out of the peace arrangements that led to a white peace that left me with nothing while the village of Konoha became placed in the minds of the people of my land as the protectors rather than me there Daimyo." Hiroshi paused to gritted his teeth while the tea in his hand started to boil in the cup.

"but I was sadly blessed by a demon because the nine tailed fox somehow attacked Konoha shortly before killing Minato leaving me with no way to safely start another war. now do not get me wrong I was planning to send Minato and a squad of Jounin as well as my army to the land of water to help with the subjugation of that land, but he died to the Kyuubi " Hiroshi continued.

I still must have looked a little confused it seems as he further explained, "You will have Gato industries under your countries control none of the northern nations would turn up the opportunity to trade with the island nation situated on the some of the best and safest navel trading routes in the elemental countries."

I thought about this while drinking my tea "Ok but I will want reduced cost for lumber imports as well as the convoys you mentioned. The lumber is for my country, to help with the rebuilding. We can also use this as an excuse to transfer some of the northern supplies to your nation without drawing attention, but, I have one minor amendment; a military non-interference clause which in two years will degrade into a non-aggression pact for another two added in to ensure the sovereignty of my nation. As wave country bares most of the responsibility and would receive the majority of the backlash; from Lightning and stone countries, for laundering the material supplies into fire country, sound fair?"

Hiroshi seemed to like this idea as he started smiling as he gave his verdict, "Oh this is excellent we would be able to ensure both of the needs of our nation are met, while I will have plausible deniability. I agree I will have my minister of commerce draft this treaty as well as adding a non-aggression pact clause with you for a minimum of two years after that you will need to continue trade with my nation to keep the non-aggression clause active, is this fair?"

"I agree, Wave country should benefit greatly from this arrangement. I also hope we can continue this relationship of mutual benefit between us?"

for the next hour and a half, we continued small talk, mostly about him managing his country as he wanted to try to aid me in understanding how to effectively run a country.

"I hate to do this, but I need to need to go talk with my ministers. I will need to leave, but, I would like to offer an invitation to enjoy the fruits that the capital has to offer." Hiroshi said in apology

"I would love to tour Keishi; it seems like a wondrous city, and I would like to thank you for your kind offer," I stated while bowing slightly to Lord Hiroshi.

Hiroshi then let out a small chakra pulse, Michi soon appeared outside of the closed door "You summoned me, my lord." Michi questioned

"Escort the Young lord to the gates of the palace. I will wish to speak with the young lord again." He commanded, Michi giving a short, courteous bow before standing at attention, Hiroshi's gaze set on me once more. "So before you leave the capital, would you care to join me for tea," Hiroshi ordered more so than asking.

I nodded and followed Michi down the winding corridors. I could tell Hibiki had fallen into step behind me walking three paces away from me. "Hibiki would you mind training me more of the ninja arts. To my knowledge from what I've observed you seem to have very high proficiency in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, so I ask; will you teach me what you know?" I questioned the ANBU Jounin

"Yes, I will train you as you have ordered my lord" Hibiki spoke in her usual tone, lacking much emotion. I let out a small sigh and lightly shaking my head.

She may never reach a normal human's level of emotional development which I find to be very sad, but, I can always hope she will eventually be able to use some of her emotions.

I was brought out of my inner ramblings by our escort Michi "Lord Naruto we have reached the palace gates, you and your shadow may leave." Michi said while bowing before he could leave I cleared my throat "You would not happen to know where I can find a ramen stand or shop in the city would you?"

Michi visibly paused while cocking his head "One moment please" He requested while flagging over one of the palace's Ashiguru "I believe you live in the lower districts of the city, escort the Daimyo of Wave to a ramen shop for me" he ordered.

he turns to me and gestures to the Ashiguru, "He will guide you to the store you seek" he said then he turned on his heel and left back towards the palace.

After being lead to a small restaurant, the Ashiguru bowed and left Hibiki and me. When we entered, we were quickly lead to a table and given a little menu pamphlet, we both ordered some ramen Hibiki wanted the simple miso ramen while I wished to have two of every type of ramen available.

"Hibiki What areas do I need to improve, off the top of your head?" I questioned. She thought for a few minutes "Before any training takes place you will need to change the orange jumpsuit you have with something more sedate." She must have heard my groan of annoyance and tried to placate me.

"You can still have orange in your attire, but, you must tone it down; for example instead of a completely bright orange jumpsuit you could have burnt orange as a secondary trim color. does that sound ok?" Hibiki spoke softly, at some point during her instructions our ramen arrived and we began eating.

I still groaned, but I could see her point, so I relented "fine, but I want to still use some form of a jumpsuit why because jumpsuits are awesome!" I said with some bravado, Hibiki just nodded and went back to eating I sighed and shook my head.

After some small talk, Hibiki spoke up "I would like to start training your Taijutsu first, as from what I could see from your foot positioning; when you were training with Haruto Daisuke, you have terrible hand to hand combat skills, it resembled something closer to a drunken street brawler more than a trained ninja." Hibiki bluntly stated in a monotone that felt like a knife was being stabbed through my chest.

Before I could respond, she continued "I will not teach you Kenjutsu because Haruto is already guiding your swordsmanship. I will teach you more chakra control methods to help you reign in you abundant chakra reserves; after you develop more control, I will show you how to use the jutsu I know. Though my style of fighting is heavily reliant on Fuinjutsu and hand to hand combat, I am better suited to assassinations and T&I operations, but I will try my best."

"But what about your bladed tonfas? Aren't, they weapons kinda like a sword? Wouldn't they fall under Kenjutsu?" I Asked confused.

"No the way you fight with a tonfa is very similar to Taijutsu but allows for more debilitating strikes. An example is in Taijutsu I would need to reinforce my fists with Chakra to break someone's bones to prevent them from being able to use that limb. While using my tonfa, I could merely slice the deltoid muscle and stop that limbs movement even if they had some pain-reducing drug or kekkei genkai; that is why I use the bladed tonfa I can quickly immobilize my target and then interrogate them." she explained.

Hibiki looked over to the window and turned to face me "My lord we should head to the hotel soon, so Tazuna and Haruto do not send out some ninja in search of us." I nodded and let some Ryo and a bit extra as a tip.

"Would you mind using shunshin to take me to our hotel?" I asked politely she nodded and gripped my shoulder then the restaurant blurred out of my sight.


	6. Where There is Smoke

_**OMG I am so sorry for the wait and then the chapter glitch i hope you guys have a good night**_

 _ **Ohh and P.S: thankyou 777torn777 you are the real hero here**_

When the world stopped spinning I could see that I was in the hotel room Tazuna had purchased for our stay in the capital. The hotel room was quite large, perhaps the penthouse suite I think? I appeared to be in some form of a waiting room with both Tazuna and Daisuke in the hotel meeting area waiting it seems.

"Tazuna, Daisuke did you need anything?" I asked calmly. "I was just here to tell you that the supplies for our trip to wave are prepared, we can leave when you are ready." Tazuna responded with a small bow.

Daisuke bent down and whispered into Tazunas ear I could see Tazuna stiffen "I request to be allowed to leave the meeting sire?" Tazuna asked I nodded he seemed to quickly scamper off to his room.

Daisuke turned to me "My Lord, would you please call Hibiki out into the open?" I nodded and called her down to us. "why did you need to clear the room out, especially sending Tazuna out?" I questioned.

"Well first I am going to seal the room." he seemed to pause briefly in his disclosure to Hibiki and me, thinking of "Hibiki please seal the room." almost immediately Hibiki used the seal on her upper right arm above the elbow.

The tattoo seemed to slither down her arm to the floor; the seeling array split into four chains, snaking over to the corners of the room. When the seeling formula reached each of the edges of the room, it spread around the room to meet covering the internal dimensions with the privacy seel.

"What did you want Daisuke? I assume it deals with national security as you had Tazuna removed from the room." I questioned the old general.

"My lord, I am giving you a debriefing from a messenger that came from Wave, he is resting downstairs with the off duty soldiers awaiting our return orders." Daisuke paused and continued with a slightly grim voice

"one of our trade convoys were raided off the coast of noodles by pirates from the country of noodles, this has happened only once before." he seemed to pause,

"an ambassador from the Noodle government says they were civilian pirates, and that pirate attacks have been rising." Daisuke only paused to scoff.

" if it were any other country than the land of noodles I could have believed that there were no pirates affiliated to their government, but the land of Waves and the land of noodles have always fought over the Kaizoku strait." the old general explained.

"Wait what is the Kaizoku strait, and where is it located?" I asked in honest confusion; Daisuke started to rummage through his yukata, seemingly looking for something. He produced a small piece of paper folded into a tiny flower, Daisuke made a tiger sign while sending chakra to the flower. The flower unfolded into a small map of the elemental continent, where he pointed at the stretch of sea between the peninsula where noodle country is located and the coastal shelf of the land of water.

"the Kaizoku strait is what allows the land of Wave to cheaply export goods to wind or tea without expensive land caravans. Furthermore, it is less vulnerable to bandits and raiders, nor do we have to pay tolls to countries we pass through." Daisuke paused to trace his finger along a stretch of sea between the westernmost islands of water country and the noodlese peninsula.

"This is the most valuable navel trade route in the continent. the government of noodles always tries to use its position along the route to levy taxes from other minor powers including our nation of Wave." Daisuke finished his short debriefing, allowing me to formulate an idea.

I thought more about what I could do to prevent the Naval raids the more I realized I could do nothing right now my only aggressive vessel was a patrol ship that probably could only make it to the land of noodles before returning for food repairs and munitions; let alone the long trips my trade convoys need to make.

I remember Sarutobi Jiji talking about a situation like this he said the best thing to do is to document the attacks and try to prevent them, but start convincing your people to rally behind a cause you can steer towards your goals whether that would be an embargo or military action.

"for now we do nothing until I can arrive at Wave country, does the land of noodles have any ninja villages or any economic treaties with other villages?" I questioned Daisuke he nodded as he began to speak "no the Land of noodles daimyo is a greedy and shortsighted leader. There is no evidence but, it seems that he employs state-sponsored brigands and pirates to steal from the other minor powers; I really doubt any minor nation would allow an ambassador from noodle country into there capital, let alone to meet their Daimyo."

"I think we will adjourn for the night. Daisuke would you please give me a scroll to write my orders on? Hibiki would you remove the privacy seal." I lightly ordered the two

Haruto, Daisuke reached into his sleeve and produced a small scroll and handed it to me with a slight bow. " you two are dismissed for the evening we will reconvene tomorrow." I could see Haruto and Hibiki nod. Hibiki quickly knelt down held a half ram seal, all the seeling formula started to move in reverse towards Hibiki climbing up her arm, her and Daisuke both left shortly after the selling array retreated.

When they left, I let out a sigh while sitting down at a desk positioned in front of a window in the bedroom suite. I grabbed a dip pen and placed into the ink reservoir: "Search the Gato industries records for any evidence that Noodles sells their grain to Gato INC if found reduce the buying price by fifteen percent; as well as reduce the wages for the farmers in our plantations in the land of noodles."

I put my pin down and slump into my chair; there was one question on my mind. 'is this right the people of Noodles have done nothing wrong, but if I do this, hundreds will die. The ones to plunder my nations vessels will live, the ones ordering the pirates will only get fatter. Is this the right way?'

I started to feel a warm tugging at the back of my mind pulling me into what feels like sleep, but I know it will take me to the fuzzball.

I could hear the rhythmic breathing of the fox with the gentle sound of water dripping into a larger body of water. I groaned and jumped up, running to where I know where fuzzbutt is. "what'd you want red and grumpy?" I asked with a smirk to try and annoy him, it seemed to work as he tried to bat me with his claw.

"you know I try to help, and he acts like a neutered Uchiha, this is last time I try to help your ass. ungrateful bastard." I could feel my eye twitching as the fox started muttering. "what do you want?" I asked with a slight sigh as I decide to get this over with.

the nine-tailed fox laid down so his muzzle was resting on one of his paws and let out a sigh "I want to reward you for leaving that Wretched village; I will not give you any more of my chakra, but, I will give you advice." I must have looked confused as the Kyuubi explained further.

"Look kid I have been stuck in that accursed village since the First Hokage. I am a Bijuu, I am a free spirit, an eagle amongst rodents, but I like my brothers and sisters were caged never to feel the light of day or literally smell the roses; That's not to say it was not deserved we can be calamity at our worst, we were feared and we paid the price."

"Enough about me. Before you came here, I could see that you were distraught about what to do to the land of noodles. You need to understand that you have decided to become the daimyo of the sovereign nation of Wave. You cannot afford to act with mercy in a world that will give you none." the Kyuubi spoke with a stern voice, as he let out a sigh and paused as if waiting for a question.

"but is there any other way? the Noodlese people will suffer because of my decision while those responsible will only get richer."

"kid, in my experience, when two nations fight only the poor, the weak, and the outcasts of society are hurt; for example, when an army conquers a city they do not brutalize the rich, they plunder, they rape, and they kill only the poor of the city. The rich and influential are usually left alive, barely a hair on their head is hurt, but their pride and coffers. That is the Feudal world." the great Bijuu takes a breath while his face softens back to a cocky smirk.

"though you do not have to let your army act like a band of savage brigands. You can change the world to be more peaceful, but it will take dedication and a lot of sacrifices. Though try to remember that the people of Noodles will suffer regardless if you place sanctions on them or not. especially under a daimyo who willingly levies taxes that purposely starves the people to keep them weak and beleaguered."

before I could even respond the Kyuubi spoke "it seems it is morning and one of you soldiers are calling you." after informing me the Kyuubi breathed in deeply and quite literally blew me away.

I woke up with a start almost jumping out of the chair I was using. I could hear the Ashiguru lightly knocking "my lord, it is time for breakfast." I could listen to the young-sounding soldier calling out, "could you bring me some breakfast ramen and call Daisuke, Tazuna, and Hibiki, please." I could hear the Ashiguru give an affirmative and left.

_Some where in the land of fire_

As I entered the hideout with my partner Kisame walking down the narrow dark passages to the meeting room, I thought about the new information I had learned from one of my Keishi informants, and what could be going on in fire country to allow such a thing to happen.

"Come on why did we need to come and report to grumpy eyes, you know he is just going to be pissed we did not nab the Kyuubi brat when we had the chance," Kisame spoke in feigned exasperation

"With Naruto now being both the CEO of Gato Inc and Daimyo of the country of Wave, it makes him too visible to just simply kidnap anymore," I responded as we reached the hideout main sealing chamber.

we both took our respective positions on the large sealing structure, we then cast the magical lantern body technique soon other members started to appear until we had all gathered.

Then a deep voice echoed around us "why have you call for a meeting ahead of schedule?" the voiced of Pain questioned me. Before I could respond, Hidan spoke up "this can wait, right? I had a sacrifice picked out." he sounded like a petulant child who was told to wait until after dinner to have a dango.

"I have an update on the condition of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. apparently, when Kakashi and team 7 aided the land of Waves, the people hailed Naruto as a hero; with the previous daimyo dead, the samurai who were not present during Gato's occupation of Wave, elected him to be the Daimyo of the country."

I could hear Pain audibly groan "Ok this is a problem, not one that we couldn't work around, but, a problem none the less. You were right to report to me before taking any action; your new orders are to gather more funds for the organization and keep tabs on the nine-tailed Jinchuriki." he paused and let out a sigh.

"for now the rest of us will continue with the original plan Itachi, Kisame you have your new orders. There will also be a lower level agent that is sent to meet with you every two months on Nagi Island, understood."

Before any of us could move Pain's voice echoed once more, "remember we cannot afford to let the world know about us before we are ready. Deidara, Sasori when do you think you will be able to capture the Ichibi Jinchuriki?"

I could see the Hiruko puppet shift a little. Before the deep gravely voice of the what was human is heard, "there have been unfortunate circumstances that prevented us from infiltrating Suna. Orochimaru's little war on the leaf village sadly killed off my higher ranking operatives in Suna, that would have been able to lower the security field. I will need at least three years before any of them get promoted; to a sufficient level to be able to infiltrate without raising alarm."

"Then you will have the time you need. As for the rest of you aside from Itachi and Kisame, the previous orders still stand. You all are dismissed." as Pain spoke his final words, the Akatsuki started fading until Kisame And I were left. he decided to break the silence "great we're stuck doing chunin work." he bemoaned "do you think he is doing this to us because we failed the first time?"

"no, Nagi island is a week away by boat from Wave, no, Pain has something up his sleeve. Otherwise, we would not be placed so close to our target. We need to prepare for our journey to Nagi. find any information on rogue ninja in the area to complete the first part of our mission; the second part will be waiting for information from Wave."

I could see Kisame nod in understanding and start walking to the shadow-filled exit and disappeared through the doorway. As I stood there alone, I could only wonder what was the Hokage thinking? Letting naruto to leave the village. I sigh and begin to leave the hideout.

_The capital of the Land of Fire_

After my breakfast, I quickly dressed in my formal attire, this time, I remembered the ring of waves. As I was sliding the ring on my finger. I heard a knock at my suite door, "Enter." I beckoned.

Daisuke was the first to enter followed closely by Hibiki and Tazuna, the three of them lightly bowed in greeting. Tazuna spoke up first, "lord Naruto, why have you called us?"

"yes, I called you three to inform you we will be leaving the Fire capital to head to Wave country tomorrow. Tazuna would you gather the supplies for our journey? Hibiki would you accompany me as my shadow in my meeting with the Fire Lord. Daisuke would you get your men ready for our return trip to the capital, and have the messenger that arrived last night deliver these orders?" As I gave each of the three of them their commands, they bowed and left to fulfill their orders Hibiki stayed waiting until I was ready to depart.

_Fire daimyo's palace_

Every time I am lead through the ordered corridors of the Fire daimyo's castle. I marvel at the ornate beauty contained in every inch, from the floors to the ceilings a level of opulence is displayed that I have never seen before visiting the capital. As I was being led to the Tea room through the winding hallways. I began to ponder on what lord Hiroshi wants from me; as he seems to have everything he could want from my people. He is already using Wave to launder resources into his land... what more could he want from me?

As I was lost in my thoughts, I had made it the tea room where I would meet with Lord Hiroshi. The Ashiguru leading us stopped three paces in front of me and bowed, "my lord, we have arrived." the soft voice of the young soldier spoke up. I nodded and lightly waved him away as I turned towards the door and knocked twice.

I hear the confident voice of the fire lord ring through the door, allowing me to enter. If yesterday was like walking into a grinning wolfs den than today was like meeting the cat who ate the canary.

Hiroshi looked no different from yesterday, other than he is seemingly wearing a pendant shaped like a small rectangle with a beautiful ruby set in the center. I bowed to him in respect "greetings lord Hiroshi I pray for your health and long life."

After I had finished speaking the Daimyo had motioned for me to sit across from him. much like yesterday he offered me a cup of tea "try this, it is a green tea with lavender blossom."

I accepted and took the glass he had poured for me, I received a small drink and savored the flavor. I tried to ask what Hiroshi wanted from me, but he interrupted me "I wished to inform you of the winter equinox festival at the end of the year. _you will be attending, won't you?_ " Hiroshi asked with an unreadable smile.

"No, I do not believe that I will be able to attend as I will be busy with the reconstruction of my nation. Especially after Gato had destroyed many of the industries to make room for his own businesses."

Hiroshi started to chuckle, but, the jovial disposition faded from his eyes. When the fire lord spoke again, his words sent a chill down my spine, "we will see. This meeting is over. I believe you have a country to rebuild."

I felt a small chakra burst from Hiroshi. almost immediately, his ninja appeared before us "escort the young lord to where his carriage is housed and gather up his entourage that is throughout the city to the same location."


End file.
